


Dean Winchester, Over Protective Bastard

by bringmesomepie



Series: The Start of a New Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have learned to things about Dean Winchester. He's over protective bastard and you don't mess with a mad Dean Winchester. What would happen is Riley falls pregnant after being raped by the Sheriffs son, Owen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riley clung to Dean as they walked into the emergency room. Cas walked beside Riley sort of like a shield of protection. “Alright, you and Riley go sit down. I’ll talk to the lady at the front desk.”

“No, Papa. I have to do this.” Riley said moving away from Dean.

Dean watched Riley as she slowly, nervously walked up to the front desk. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Cas stood beside Dean and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know, angel face. She’s going to be fine. She’s strong willed like a Winchester.”

“Alex and Alexis are going to be curious when they wake up to find that we’re gone. Aaron, Phoebe and Shiloh are going to freak out when can’t find us. Sam is going to have his hands full.” 

Dean gave a small smirk. He saw a female nurse take Riley away as another nurse walked over to them. “Where are you taking my daughter?”

“Are you Riley’s father?” the nurse asked. 

“Yes, yes, I am.” Dean sat down in a chair beside Cas as the nurse sat in a chair in front of them.

“Where are they taking, Riley? When can we see her?” Cas asked. 

“You are his partner?” The nurse asked as Cas nodded. “Which one of you is Riley’s biological father?”

“Excuse me? What the hell does that have to do with our daughter being raped?” Dean snapped. 

“Mr. Winchester, it’s just routine questions.” 

“Call me, Dean.” 

“What time would you say was Riley…sexually assaulted?”

“She called me around 2:30, so I would say close to 2 in the morning.”

“Why did wait so long to come here? Has she showered, changed clothes, or gone to the bathroom since the incident?” 

“She was distraught and panicking, he was about to…blow a fuse…so we had to straighten things out. We also have small children at home. We had to get my brother-in-law, his brother, to come over. No, no, and I don’t think so.” Cas explained. 

“Did Riley ever tell you who did it? Did she know the guy or know what he looked like?” The nurse asked. 

“She told me he was a friend of one her friends. That’s all I know” 

“I know who he is.” Cas blurted out. 

“I’m sorry, but what is your name? Mr. Novak, right?” 

“Winchester, Castiel, Cas, Winchester.” Cas corrected as he lifted his left hand revealing the wedding band. Dean mirrored Cas’s motion.

“Oh, Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“It’s fine.” Dean retorted quickly.

“Now back to my question earlier. Which one of you is Riley’s biological father?”

Cas and Dean just looked at each other. As far as supernatural goes Riley takes the cake. She is both Cas and Dean’s child. They are both the “biological” fathers. Well, Dean’s the ‘real’ mother. Dean turned his head and looked at the nurse. 

“Cas is the biological father.” 

Cas stared at Dean. Technically he was right, he was the ‘real’ father because he didn’t give birth. That was Dean’s role. He knew in the back of his mind that there is no way to explain how messed up their lives were. So lying is the best way to go.

“Ok, do you know the mother?” 

“Her name is Deanna.” Cas said. It was the truth. Dean was Deanna during Riley’s pregnancy.

“Are we done with these questions?” Dean said on edge.

“Just one more. Castiel, you said you know the man who…raped your daughter.” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you tell me who? It would make things easier.” 

“His name is Owen Mills.”

Dean stared at Cas this time. “Alright, Dean, Cas, we are running a few tests and we are going to ask her some questions. Then you should be able to take her home” 

They nodded as she walked off. “I’m going to call the house. The triplets are probably awake by now.” 

Dean pulled out his phone and got up and walked out of the hospital .

“Dean? How’s Riley?”

“Hey-a Sammy. The doctor and/or nurses are with her right now. Are you triplets? Are they up yet?”

“Yeah, they are blowing off some steam, running around the front yard. They were a little freaked when they couldn’t find you or Cas. Gabe should be coming over in a few hours.” 

“Hang tight, we should be home sometime today.” 

“Don’t kill anybody.” 

“Ugh, you should just like Cas.” 

“Good.” 

“Tell the crew that we will be home later today.

“The crew? You still call them that?” 

“Shut up. I have to go.”

“Talk to you later.” 

Dean hung up. He walked back inside and over to Cas. “The doctor came while you were out. Riley is fine. They cleaned her up after they did a few tests. We’ll get the results in a few days. We can take her home once a nurse brings her out.”

“Great, we can go home and sleep.” Dean said as he sat down.

“How about I just teleport you home right now. You need sleep.” Cas replied as Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. 

Dean turned his head to look at his husband. “I know, but I just can’t. I can’t leave her. I need to know that she is safe. That is my job.”

“What do you think my job is, Dean?” Cas asked. “I have to keep her safe too.”

“I know, but she was raped but I couldn’t keep her safe.”

“No, Dean. Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say something like that. We wanted to give her a normal life. Not bringing her into the life you had. We taught her a few things to protect her from…the stuff you use to hunt. We didn’t know this would happen. Don’t blame yourself.” 

“Gabe warned us about this.” 

“I know, but we can’t do anything about it. If Gabe knew it was going to happen, it was going to happen even if we tried to stop it. She is fine now. She is going to be ok. We are going to help her through this. We can get through this. We’re going to be ok. When we get home you take Riley to bed then you do the same.” Cas said before Dean stole a kiss.

“What would I do without you?” 

Cas smiled before turning to look the door as a nurse came out with Riley. Dean quickly stood up, he walked over to her.

“Hey, baby girl. Are you ready to go?”

She nodded and walked closer to Dean. He wrapped his arms around her. He looked over the nurse.

“Thank you.” 

The nurse just nodded as she left. Dean walked Riley to the Impala where Cas was waiting.

“Hey there, Angel.” Cas said as Dean helped Riley into the car. “Let’s get you home.”  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Cas parked the Impala. It was still pretty early, not even noon yet. Dean got out and opened the back door. Riley slowly got out. She wrapped her arms around Dean’s arm. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Dad?” Alex said as he walked out of the house.

“Not right now, bud.” Dean replied stepping into the house. Right away they knew something was up. It was quiet. Dean and Riley walked into the living room. All three of the triplets were out cold on the couch with the TV on. ‘Monster Inc.’

Dean and Riley walked down to her room. Riley sat down on her bed. She slipped off her shoes and Dean started to walk away when Riley grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay, please?” 

“Sure, baby girl.” 

Dean sat on the bed with Riley. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.” Dean took his shoes off and got Riley comfy in the bed before her laid down beside her. He wrapped an arm around his daughter. She propped her head on her father’s chest. Dean rubbed her head. 

“I’m so sorry, Dad.” 

“I know, you are.” 

“I wish this never happened.” 

“So do I, sweetie. Just go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” 

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too.” 

Dean just stared at the ceiling, rubbing Riley’s head. He didn’t relax until Riley’s breathing calmed down and was set into a rhythm and her ace relaxed. He looked down at his daughter. She looked so small, so weak, curled up beside him. For the first time in a long time he let tears roll down his face. He closed his eye and slowly drifted to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, not so much restful, but it was sleep. He woke up.

Riley was still curled up beside him. He knew she was awake. She was quietly crying into Dean’s shirt. “Riley?”

She looked up at him. “Will he find me? Owen, will he find me?”

“No, I will kill him if he does.”

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They saw Cas walking to the end of the bed. “How are you feeling? Both of you?”

Riley sat up, as well, with Dean. “What time is it, Papa?”

“5:30 I came down to ask if you would be up to joining the rest of the family for supper?”

Riley turned to look at Dean like she was searching for an answer from him.

“Come on, Ri, I think you should eat. Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will make sure of it.”

“Riley, Owen Mills was arrested this afternoon. He won’t hurt you. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

It was like a light flicked on in Riley’s eyes. The spark in her eyes was back. “I needed to hear that, Papa, and Dad. I just don’t want to be left alone for a few days.”

Her and Dean got out of the bed and up the stairs. They walked into the kitchen to find Alex and Alexis, Aaron, Phoebe, and Shiloh, in that order, sitting at the table, waiting.   
“Sorry, we kept the crew, the dynamic duo, and Papa Bear waiting.” 

“Let’s eat.” Riley smiled. 

“It’s good to see you smiling, baby girl.” 

It was ‘normal’. They ate, talked, smiled, and even laughed.

The triplets shared stories about their day with Uncle Sammy. Alex just talked about school, his friends, and grades. Alexis had other news to discuss.

Dad, Papa, can I go out Friday night?”

“Why? Where are you wanting to go? With who?” 

“I’m going on a date, dinner and a movie.” 

“Who’s the boy, little sis?” Riley asked. 

“Jacob Pond. So can I?”

Cas and Dean just looked at each other. Cas saw in Dean’s eyes that he would not let any of their kids go anywhere except school without them. Cas shook his head.  
“I have great idea, Lex.” Dean said. “You can stay here and bring Jacob here. Cas will take the trips to Uncle Sammy’s, Cas and Alex could go somewhere.” 

Lexi rolled her eyes. “Dad…” 

“Lexi, I’m not arguing with you about that.” Dean said. 

“Can’t you let me have a little freedom, Dad?”

“No, I’m just that evil of a farther. Lots of things have happened recently. I’m just trying to protect you and the rest of the family.” 

“From what, Dad? I have memorized exorcisms and ways to kill supernatural creatures. You force Alex, Riley and I to carry sliver blades on us. What are you protecting us from?”

“Alexis, don’t you dare raise your voice at me. I am your father. If I tell you, you can’t go out, you better obey.” 

“Then tell me what you are “protecting” us from?” Lexi said raising her voice again.

Dean quickly stood up. The chair flew backwards. Dean slammed his hands on the table. He didn’t say a word. He just stared at Lexi. He took his plate and walked over to the sink.

“You can’t keep me here. I ask to go out for one Friday night for 2 hours maybe. I’ll be fine.” Lexi yelled. 

Next thing they know the plate, Dean was holding, went flying across the room, hitting a wall, and shattering into millions of pieces. Dean just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into his and Cas’s room and slammed the door, hard. The triplets were freaking out. “It’s ok, kids. Daddy’s just…stressed. How about you guys help me clean up the kitchen. Alex, can you clean up the broken plate? Riley, can you talk with your Dad? Lexi, go to your room.” 

“Wait, why do I have to—“

Cas teleported her to her room and angel mojoed the door locked. “Let me talk to Lexi, Papa.” Riley said. 

“Honey, this isn’t your fight.” 

“Dad is mad at Lexi because of me. I have to make her understand, somehow.”

Cas nodded and Riley walked up the stairs to Lexi’s room. She knocked on the door. “Lex? It’s Riley. Can I come in?”

Riley crawled opened the door to find Lexi standing in front of the window with her hands crossed over her chest. “Yeah, Ri, you can come in.” 

“Lexi, there’s a reason Dad blew up like that.” 

“Yeah, I know. He was trying to protect us. He taught as all about demons, ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Why can’t he just let us be normal?”

“It’s not because of anything supernatural, Lex. Our lives are as normal as we can have them with one of our Dad’s being an angel and the other and former hunter.” 

“Then what, Ri?”

“He was he trying to keep you safe because of what happened to me.”

“What happened? Is that why you were gone today at the hospital?” 

“Yeah, I went to the movies with Tyler and afterwards we went to the Big Gersons. Some of Tyler’s guy friends showed up. They were making me uncomfortable. So while Tyler went to pay and the guys went to their own table. I went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when one of those guys walked in and locked the bathroom door. He walked over to me. The rest in mostly a blur, but I’m 100% positive on one thing. I was raped, Lexi. That’s why Dad doesn’t want you out alone with a guy.”

Lexi just stared at Riley. “Oh my God, Ri. I’m so sorry. I feel like a complete bitch now.” 

“It’s ok, I’m hanging in there. It was scary as Hell, but I’m ok. Dad is just stressed over the whole thing.”

“I’ve never seen Dad so mad.” 

“I have, right before you and Alex were born. He almost bashed Uncle Gabe’s brains in if he could.”

“I’m sorry, Riley. I really am.” 

“It’s ok, really. I just need time.” 

“Take your time. I’m going to apologize to Dad then call Jacob that I can’t do Friday night.” 

Riley smiled and walked down the stairs as Lexi walked to Dean’s room where the door was closed. She heard Dean’s voice but she also heard another guys voice in there with him. She just listened for a moment.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

“How could you, Gabriel?”

“I did warn you, Dean-o.” 

“Like Hell you did.” 

“I told you something bad was going to happen to Riley.” 

“You told me she wasn’t as innocent as we thought she was. So much of a warning.” 

“I couldn’t stop her destiny.” 

“You could have told us, at least. I swear, Gabe, if you weren’t married to my baby brother I would kill you.” 

“Good luck trying to kill an archangel.”

“If Riley is hurt in anyway or if anything happens to my family you are going to wish I had killed you.” 

“Just don’t tell Riley. Let her find out on her own.”

“I have to tell her. I can’t keep secrets. I can’t.” 

“All that would do is make things worse.” 

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

Lexi heard the flutter of angel wings and then silence. That’s when she decided to knock on the door. “Dad?” 

She opened the door. Dean sitting on the middle of the bed, cross legged with his head in his hands. He had heard the door open. His head shot up. “Lexi, go to your room. I’m not fighting with you anymore.” 

“No, Dad. I wanted to apologize for acting like a spoiled brat. I forgot that is still bad things in the real world not just the supernatural part.”

“Riley told you.” 

“Yeah, she did. I know you’re just trying you best to give us a normal life.”

“Like having one dad an angel and one being…well me is ‘normal’.” Dean smirked. 

“Normal enough.” 

Dean smiled. “You know I love you, right? I just want what’s best for you. I didn’t mean to scare you by throwing that plate.”

“You scared all of us by throwing that plate. The plate like exploded. I forgot how strong you are, Dad.” 

“I haven’t hunted in a very long time. I’m not as strong as I used to be.” 

“I bet you dollars for donuts you could pick up Uncle Sam and carry him on your back from Grandpa Bobby’s salvage yard to the end of Uncle Gabe’s and Sam’s house.”

“That’s an over-statement. I’m sorry I blew up, sweetheart.” 

“It’s ok, you were stressed or still are stressed.”

Lexi walked off and downstairs. Dean was shortly behind. The doorbell rang and Dean walked to the door.

Sheriff Jodie Mills stood there with her son, Own Mills behind her.

“Sheriff?”

“Dean, we have known each other long enough, call me Jodie.” 

“Alright, Jodie. I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring that insect anywhere near me.”

“That’s my son you are talking about, but I brought him here to talk to Riley.” 

“You really think I will let that boy go anywhere near my daughter?”

“Dean, it’s just 20 minutes. I’ll be waiting out here. You can hover over him. I’m not happy about this either. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him. Don’t kill him.”

Jodie pushed Owen and he slowly walked into the house. “Where’s Riley?” 

“Not here.” Dean replied as he shut the door. 

“But my mom dragged me out of jail just so I could talk to Riley about what happened, then I go back. Where is she?”

“I talk to the sheriff. Let’s just call this closure.” Dean said as his fist slammed into Owens face.

Owen feel to the ground. Dean grabbed him by his shirts and threw punch after punch.

Most of Owens face was bleeding and swollen. “My mom told you not to kill me.” 

“I’m not, but you’re going to wish you were when I’m done with you.” Dean threw another punch and picked him up and slammed him into a wall.

“Please, stop. I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry. I won’t hurt Riley. I fucked up, I’m sorry.” 

Dean stopped for a moment and stared at him. Dean slammed his fist in the wall right beside Owen’s face. “You think I’m trying to teach you a fucking lesson? You hurt my daughter I should kill you. The only reason you’re still alive is because I promised you mom I wouldn’t and I want you to suffer.”

Cas appeared in the room. “Dean, that’s enough.” 

Dean let go. Owen fell to the ground. Jodie opened the door. “Are you done using my son as a punching bag?” 

“Yeah, Thanks Jodie; If the other police officers say anything—“

“I know, Dean, he was mugged. Have a good day.” Jodie said helping her son up and out the door. 

Cas and Dean walked into the living room where Lexi, Alex and Riley were sitting on the couch staring at their Dads. Riley looked relieved but Alex and Lexi sat in confusion and slightly scared way.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“It was nothing, I’m glad to do it.” 

“Why did you beat up that dude in our house, Dad?” Alex asked. 

Dean didn’t say anything. He just looked at Cas. “Alex, it was none of your concern. Everything is ok, Dad just had to teach that boy a lesson.” 

“We have ears, Dad. We heard what you were saying. We heard that you said you wanted him to suffer.” Alex replied. 

Cas knew that Dean was going into a dark place. He had to watch over Dean for a few days. Cas stayed beside Dean. Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and the liquor. “Dean…” 

“What, Cas? Are you going to be telling about drinking? Go ahead, babe.” 

“No. Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, hon.” 

Cas realized that Dean had only been using his left hand. He kept his right hand down at his side. Cas walked over to Dean and went to grab Dean’s hand. He flinched and moved his hand away. “No. I need to feel this.”

“There is no reason for you to be feeling any pain. You hand is broken and bleeding. Let me heal you.” 

“No, I just beat up a 17 year old boy while three of my kids could hear everything.” 

“Dean, I don’t want you to go back to that dark place again. I don’t want you to turn into Hell bent torturer.”

“I’m not, Cas. I’m fine. I just want to feel a little pain for a few minutes.” 

Cas went to take Dean’s hand again. 

“If you heal my hand, Cas, I will just break it again.” 

“Listen to yourself, baby.” 

Dean just stared at Cas. Cas touched Dean hand and healed him. “Cas, I know you are looking out for me and I love you for that. I’m doing fine. I am just feeling a little guilty.”   
Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to go back to that dark place again from when you came back from Hell. Tell me you will take care of yourself?” 

Dean just smiled and crashed his lips into Cas’s. Cas couldn’t help but smile. “Do you want to take this upstairs?” 

“Dean, all the kids are here.” 

“So, come on, baby. It’s been months.” 

“I know, but the child have always been with us.” 

“Come on, I need you.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. He pulled Cas in close. He kissed his lover. “Get a room, you two.” They heard behind them. 

They both moved away from each other and saw Riley standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “Hey, this is my house. This is my “room”.” 

“Uncle Sam is on the phone. He wants to talk to you, Dad.” 

Dean walked over to Riley and grabbed the phone from here. 

“Sam?”

“Get over to my house now.”

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy? Are you ok?” 

“No, I’m not ok. Get your ass over here.” 

“Why does your voice sound funny?” 

“Get over here, please! I will explain when you get here.” 

“Fine.” Dean hung up. 

“What did Sam want?” Cas asked. 

“He wanted me to get my ass over to his house.” 

“Alright, get over there. I still be here when you get back.” 

Dean smiled and then kissed his husband again. “I won’t be too long.” 

“You guys are going to make me puke.” Riley joked. 

Dean laughed and walked out of the house and over to Sam house. He knocked on the door. “It’s open!” Sam yelled. 

Dean opened the door and saw what Sam was talking about.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

“Sam? Where are you?” 

“It’s not funny, Dean.” 

“Did Gabe do this to you?”

“I think so. Gabe just dis appeared saying that he would be back later tonight.” 

“Where’s Jimmy?” 

“He’s with Bobby.”

Dean started laughed. He couldn’t hold it any longer. “I’m sorry, Sammy. This is revenge. Come on, put on some of Gabe’s clothes and we’ll head to Wal-mart.” 

“Do you have any of your clothes from when Gabe did this to you?” 

“Oh, Sammy. I have those to Riley when she fit them.” 

“Alright, I don’t know how to dress like a girl. You have raised a girl, raising another, and have two five year old girl.”

“Sammy, I just told you that were going to go to Wal-mart.” Dean walked upstairs with Sam shortly behind. 

Dean walked into Sam and Gabe’s bedroom. “I don’t understand you, Dean.”

“You are just thinking about this now?” 

“No, How do you look so composed?”

“What do you mean?”

“I…I just want to fondled my boobs. It’s weird not have a penis. How could you stay so clam?”

“That was my private life. I wasn’t go to you what I did in the dark.” 

Sam smirked. Dean looked through Gabe’s clothes and found some stuff Sam would fit. Dean looked Sam over. His hair was dark brown and was just a tad long than it already was. He face was softer and he was way, way, way shorter. He still looked like the age he should be, but he was shorter. He wasn’t as tiny as Dean was but Sam was tiny. He threw the clothes at Sam and he walked into the bathroom. Dean laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. 

He doesn’t know how long he was laying there but the next thing he knows he is slammed in the face with a pillow. Dean shot up and looked at Sam. The clothes fit alright for going to Wal-mart. “Dude, you were out cold.”

“Sorry, I have had a long day. I threw a plate at a wall and beat up Owen Mills.” 

“Busy day. It seems to me like you need to go on a hunt.” 

“Yeah, I do, but I promised Cas I wouldn’t hunt.” 

“If you need a major stress relief just go on a hunt.” 

“I can’t with the kids.” 

“ Riley is old enough to take care of the trips, the twins care take care of themselves and stay close with Riley.” 

“Come on, let’s just go to Wal-mart.” Dean said standing up and walking down the stairs.

“How am I going to explain this to Jimmy?”

“You do know what this means, right, Sammy?” 

“What? I’m at a lost.”

“I think there’s something wrong with you, baby brother.” 

“What do you think Gabe wants from me?” 

“What have you been asking Gabe for two fucking years.” 

“Spit it out, Dean.” 

“Gabe is ready for a second kid, you moron.” 

Sam went silent. After uneventful day at Wal-mart Sam and Dean went the Big Gersons. The bad thing about saying in a small town for many years and raising kids and staying there until their older, the people start to know you. 

Dean and Sam sat at a booth across from each other. A waitress gave us menus and took our drinks. “Dean, it’s good to see you again. Who is this? Where’s Cas?” 

“Oh this is an old friend of mine from my high school years. She was passing through so I decided to take her to lunch.” 

“Well, hello, I’m Pamela.” 

“I’m Samantha.” 

“So why are you passing through?” 

“I’m staying with Gabriel Winchester for a while. His husband is out of town for a few months visiting some friends so he let me stay at his place. I’m helping out Bobby Singer.” 

“I didn’t know you would work for Bobby Singer. You don’t look the type.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” 

“Well, Dean hasn’t been working at Singer’s that much lately. You might be good help.” 

“Hey, I just shortened my hours at the salvage yard. That’s it. It’s hard to take care of a teenager, two twin pre-teens, and triplet kindergarteners.” 

“How’s Riley doing anyway? I heard what happened.”

“She’s hanging in there. She’s strong, just like a Winchester.” 

“That’s good to hear. Well, I know what you want but what do you want, sweetie.” 

“Cobb Salad.” 

“You are just like Sam Winchester.” 

“I get that a lot.”

“I’m be back with your drinks. Your food should be out soon.”

“Thanks, Pam.” 

She walked off. Sam just smiled and looked out the window. Dean looked around the restaurant. 

“Sam.” 

“Yeah?”

“We haven’t done this in years. You know going out to eat just the two of us.” 

“We need to go on another hunt just like old times.” 

“Sam, I wish I could. I don’t think Cas could handle the kids without with me. He goes off to Heaven anyway leaving me with kids.” 

“Like Pamela said, you haven’t been to Bobby’s in a while. Cas and Gabe have been gone a lot in Heaven. I think we deserve to have one hunt. We barely see each other anymore and we live right next door to each other.”

“I know, Sammy. I don’t think this is such a good time. You know what happened to Riley. Gabe told me something today and I don’t think I should leave on a hunt.” 

“What did he tell you? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Cas barely knows. Sam, I’m scared for her. I don’t know what she will say.”

“Well, what did he tell you?”

“Riley’s pregnant.”   
***


	5. 2 months pregnant

2 MONTHS LATER… 

 

Dean woke up naturally today. He wasn’t woken up by little kids jumping on him begging for breakfast or by fights going on between the twins. It was quiet, too quiet. He rolled over to find that he was in bed alone. He sat up and saw a piece of paper on the ground. He slowly got up and picked it up. 

Went to drop off the triplets at school, Alex and Alexis took the bus. Riley is with me. I’m taking her to the doctor. She has been sick for weeks. She told me this morning that she was…late. I would have woke up but you were tossing and turning all night. I wanted you to sleep in. I’ll be back soon. ~Love, Cas'

Dean just stared at the note. Dean didn’t remember any of his dreams. He didn’t like waking up to an empty house. He used to love it. Waking up in a crappy motel room with Sam in the bed beside and going on a hunt. Even though he had to dress up in his monkey suit, he loved hunting and missed it badly. Dean grabbed his laptop and went online for a job. It didn’t take him long. 

Sam was a guy again. Turns out Gabe was pulling his leg and being a complete ass. Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam. 

“Hello?”

“I found a hunt.” 

“What? I thought you were done with hunting.” 

“What is it?”

“Possible vamp nest.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s in Washington.”

“Alright, where in WA?”

“Some small town called Echo Lake. So are you in?”

“Give me more details.”

“A woman went missing four days ago. She was spotted leaving a bar one evening. Her husband said that she called him before she left and said she would be home in 10 minutes. She never showed up. The same thing happened two days later. Also, with both of the missing person reports a blood truck gets hit.” 

“So, what changed your mind?”

“It was the most stupid thing.” 

“What?”

“Cas let me sleep in but everyone in the house is gone.” 

“That’s it. You break easy, Dude.”

“Shut up.” 

“Alright, pack the Impala and some clothes I’ll be over at your house in 10.” 

“fine, bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

Dean hung up and showered, got dressed and went out to the garage and packed the Impala. Lucky enough that when it was just Cas taking everyone, he just mojos them places. By the time Sam got over to Dean’s house, Dean was waiting for him by the Impala drinking a beer. 

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, does Cas know you’re going on a hunt?”

“No, but thanks for reminding me.” Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

‘Sorry I didn’t say bye, but Sam and I are going on a trip for a few days. We will be fine, don’t worry. I love you. ~Dean’

Dean sat the note on the kitchen table and walked to the fridge a grabbed another beer and one for Sam then walked back outside. 

“Let’s go.”

Sam nodded and hopped in the passenger seat. 

“So, you didn’t tell Cas and you are just going to up and leave with just a note to explain yourself?”

“Well, Cas can’t find us ‘cause of the shit on our ribs.” 

“Right, but Cas does have a phone.”

“If he calls I’ll answer, but Cas should be fine without me for a few days. What are you trying to say?”

“I told Gabe and Jimmy that I was going on a hunt with you in Washington. Gabe would probably tell Cas.” 

“That’s fine. If Cas can hunt behind me back for months and try to slam the door of Hell without telling me I can go on one fucking hunt.” 

“Whoa, alright, I’m not complaining. I’m just looking out for you.” 

“I know, Sammy. How about for this trip let’s not talk about Cas or my family.”

“Alright, just like old times.”

“Exactly.” 

 

&^%#@!

 

Riley insisted that Cas stay in the room with her. She still didn’t want to be left alone. Even if it was would really awkward, she didn’t care. Riley held her Papa’s hand as they waited for the doctor to come back with the test results…again. When they got the result from when she was…raped everything was normal. 

She was shaking slightly with nerves. “It’s ok, baby. Everything is fine. You are going to be fine. Nothing is going to be wrong with you.” 

“I know I’m going to be fine, Papa. I think I might be pregnant. I think Owen might have gotten me pregnant. I’m not ready to be a mom. I can’t handle a baby.”

“If you are, honey, it’s ok. Whatever happens it’s your choice. Your Dad and I will support you through it all. We will be right here with you the whole time.”  
As he said that Dr. Rosen came through the door. “Hello, Riley.”

“What are the results?” Riley managed to say. 

“No beating around the bush with you. Just like you Daddy.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m really nervous.” 

“That’s fine, you are just like you Daddy either way. I’m so sorry for what happened to you. A girl your age shouldn’t be sitting here waiting for the results of a pregnancy test.”  
“I really wish I wasn’t here. I was just scared. After everything that has happened I just needed to be sure. I began to get sick in the mornings and certain smell didn’t settle well on my stomach. Then I was late.”

Dr. Rosen looked down at the chart. Cas held Riley’s hand tightly. He brought her hand close to her face and kissed the top of her hand. “You are pregnant, Riley.”

Riley smiled and looked at Cas. Riley was conflicted. She was ok with being pregnant. She had witnessed Dean being pregnant twice and helped him give birth once. She could do it if Dean could do it. She just didn’t know if she was ready to be a Momma. She placed a hand over her stomach. “Honey, whatever you want to do is ok. If you wish is terminate it Dad and I will stand with you.” 

“I can’t do that, but I’m not ready to be a Mom yet.” 

“You can always put the baby up for adoption.” Dr. Rosen said. 

“I think I’m going to keep it.” 

“If that what you wish, angel.” 

“If you and Dad can raise me and five of kids, I can do it to.”

“That’s a positive way to think about that.” Dr. Rosen said. “I’ll prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you and you can schedule your next appointment at the desk.” 

“Thank you, Becky.” 

“At the next appointment I can schedule a sonogram for Riley.” 

“Ok, Can I have a note for school?”

“Honey, are you sure you want to go to school?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright.” 

“Here you go, Riley.” Dr. Rosen gave a note to Riley and she walked out.

Once Cas set an appointment and got Riley to school and Cas stood in the living room to find the house strangely quiet. “Dean? Babe?”

There was no answer. Cas walked into the kitchen to find it empty but he found Dean’s note. Right as he finished reading the note he grabbed the phone. 

“Hello?”

“What the Hell?”

“Cas, baby?”

“What the Hell, Dean?”

“Cas, I’m fine. Sam and I just wanted to get out of town for a few days. Don’t worry.” 

“Where are you?”

“Oh, no, I’m not telling you where I am. You will just pop up there and send us back home.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Cas, I’m fine. Sam is fine. Don’t worry about us. What’s going on with Riley? Is she ok?”

“I was going to talk to you about that when I got home but you disappeared.” 

“Don’t point blame, Cas. Just tell me now.” 

“Riley’s pregnant.” 

“I knew that already.” 

“How?”  
“I thought you knew.” 

“No, I didn’t”

“Gabe told me 2 months ago.”

“That son of a bitch.” 

“That’s what I said. I have to go, babe. Call you later tonight.” 

“I’m still made at you.” 

“I know you are.”

Cas hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i had skipped this chapter so i just squished it there....

3 DAYS LATER…

 

Sam and Dean had found the vamp nest. It was late. Dean had been getting calls from Cas nonstop for all three of those days. Sam and Dean sat in the Impala getting ready to kill some vamps. 

“You think that’s the place?” Dean asked.

“I’m pretty sure. You ready?”

Dean looked at his phone as it rang. The Caller ID read ‘Cas’. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Answer it, then we’ll go.” 

Dean flipped his phone open.

“Dean?”

“Hey, baby.”

“Finally. I have been freaking out for three fucking days.”

“Wow, babe, I never thought I would ever get you to use such naughty words.”

Sam gave a weird looked then went back looking through binoculars. 

“Why can’t you tell me where you are?” 

“Honey, I am trying to have a relaxing trip. It’s a brother bonding trip. We’ll be home in a day or two.” 

“Don’t think you are out of trouble when you get home.” 

“You can spank me later.” 

“I’m serious, Dean. Riley doesn’t like to be left alone and the twins are asking question a mile a minutes and the triplets are freaking out.” 

“Cas, sweetheart, I have to go, I swear I will be home no later than tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Fine, I’m going to hold you to that.” 

“You can spank me if I don’t”

“Dude, seriously, I’m sitting right here.” Sam blurted out.

“Call you in the morning.” 

Cas hung up.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Dean said putting his phone in the glove compartment. 

They got out of the Impala and walked over to the building. They held their machetes tightly in their hands. The decapitated their way through probably a dozen vamps before getting jumped by the leader and his female counterpart. 

The leader flung Dean across the building, slamming him into the wall. Sam and the female vamp fought and she got in some powerful punches and kicks. They will leave some bad bruises but nothing too bad. He couldn’t say the same for Dean. The vamp was throwing punch after punch. The vamp then took a bite out of Dean’s neck.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled slicing the females vamps head off before running over to Dean. Dean got a few punches and kicks before the vamp threw him up against the wall again.   
When Dean hit the wall Sam quickly slashed taking off the vamps head. He ran over to Dean and grabbed an old rag out of his jacket pocket and put it up to Dean’s neck. “Dean, stay with me Dean. You have to get home to your husband and children. You have to stay awake for me.” 

“Sammy…” Dean mumbled. 

“I’m right here, Dean.” Sam pulls out Dean up to his feet. Dean can barely muster up the strength to hold himself up. Sam wrapped dean arms over his shoulder and helped him to the car. Sam pulled out his phone. 

“911, what is your emergency?”

“My brother was attacked by a wild animal and is bleeding pretty bad and is pretty injured.” 

“Where is your location?”

“We’re driving to the hospital, but I don’t know what to do. He’s barely conscious and I don’t want to lose him. He has a husband and kids.” 

“Calm down, sir. I can called the hospital and tell him you are on your way. What is your name?”

“I’m Sam and it’s my brother, Dean Winchester.”

“The hospital is waiting for your arrival.”

“Thank you.” Sam hung up and looked at Dean. 

His eyes were glassy and his eye lids were heavy. 

“Stay with me, Dean. We are almost at the hospital. They are going to patch you up. You’re going to be ok.”

“ ‘M so tired, Sammy.” Dean said while starting to close his eyes. 

“No, Dean, stay awake. You have to stay awake for me. Keep talking to me.” 

“Tired, Sam--,” he trailed off.

“NO! DEAN!” Sam slapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Sam whipped into the hospital parking lot. He parked on the curb and flung open the driver’s side door and ran around the passenger side where to flung open the door and pulled Dean to his feet. Dean had gone limp. “Come on, Dean. You’re gonna be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I’m here. You’re supposed to be watching over and protecting me, De. Stay awake. Think of Cas. Think of Riley, Alex, and Lexi. Think of Aaron, Phoebe and Shiloh.” He walked into the ER entrance. 

“Somebody help me here!”

Two male nurses ran over to Sam and helped Dean onto a gurney that another nurse brought over. Sam went through the paperwork and hung back in the waiting room for hours. It was earlier in the morning ‘2:30’ when Dean arrived. It was now 11 in the afternoon and Dean’s doctor finally walks up to me.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes?” 

“Dean has stabilized and is awake. He broke two ribs on his right side and has a hairline fracture on his left leg. Whatever animal bite your brother came 2 centimeters close to puncturing a big vein in his neck and he would have bled out in minutes. Your brother is a lucky man. He should be released in a little in a few minutes. I gave him some morphine for the pain but prescribed him some lower duty pain killers for the pain. He should be driving or working with heavy machinery for a week or two. He should do any heavy lifting for those ribs and fracture on his leg. He will be very weak for the next few days with the amount of blood he lost. Normally I would have made him stay another day or two but he insisted on leaving.” 

“Thanks, Doc.” Sam sat back down the chair he had never left except to pee or grab a coffee. Before Dean was brought down he decided to call Cas. It was the right thing to do.

“Sam?”

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Where are you guys? Dean told me you would be back home by now.” 

“I’m not going to lie, Cas. Dean wasn’t lying when he said me and him were doing a brother bonding trip. You know what me and Dean do to bond…”

“You were hunting.”

“Yeah, we were. A vamps nest in Seattle.”

“Did everything go ok?”

“Yeah, we got the nest taking care of. I have a few bumps and bruises, but—“

“What’s wrong with Dean?”

“Hairline fracture, two broken ribs, and massive blood lost.”

“Is he ok now?”

“Yeah, he is being discharged right now. We’ll be home tomorrow.” 

“Alright, be careful.”

“Don’t be mad at Dean. It wasn’t his fault for this. It was my idea to go on a hunt. He was stressed and hunting seemed to always calm him down. If you’re going to be mad at anyone, make it me not Dean.” 

“You’re a good brother, Sam.” 

“I try.” 

“I’m not mad at anyone. I’m just upset Dean left without any warning. That makes me worried that he will leave me for good.” 

“He would never do that. I have to go, Cas. I have a long drive to make. We’ll be home in 20 something hours.” 

Cas hung up. 

A nurse rolled a very dazed Dean out into the waiting room and to the entrance/exit of the ER.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, honey, it was nothing. Dean here was a joy. He was telling all the nurses about his husband, Cas. Cas seems like an angel. He must be worried sick.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Sam smiled. 

“Well, with the morphine in his system he should be in and out of consciousness. That should ware off 12 hours or so. The pain killer prescribed are only if need. When he takes the pill it should knock him right out in 10, 15, 20 minutes after taking it.” 

“Thank you, again.” 

“Don’t mention it. It’s always nice to have patients that will put a smile on your face. Nice meeting you Dean.” She patted Dean’s back which slightly brought him out of the daze and in the real world enough to stumble his way to the Impala with help from Sam. 

After about 6 hours of nonstop driving and Dean dead asleep, Dean’s eyes flutter open. “ ‘Ammy.” Dean mumbled. 

“Yeah, Dean.” 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Sam laughed and turned off onto the next exit and parked at a gas station. Dean stumbled into the convenience store as Sam filled the Impala up and walked inside to go himself. He walked in and Dean had just finished and was washing his hand. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were still glassy, when he walked out the bathroom. Sam finished and washed his hands and walked out and Dean was waiting for him at the Impala. 

They hopped in and began driving again. Dean still had that smile on his face. “What are you so happy about, Dean?”

“just thinkin’.”

“Oh yeah? About what?”

“ ‘M gonna be a granddaddy, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I guess you are gonna be one, Dean.” 

“Cas is gonna be one too.” Dean said tilting his head back and staring at the Impala ceiling. “Cas will be called Grandpa Cas. I wanna be called Granddaddy Dean. Sounds better.”

Sam just smirked. He didn’t have to worry about saying anything because Dean was out like a light again. He stayed that way until they were almost home. Dean had made a mumbles like he was trying to say something but that was it. When he opened his eyes the next time he wasn’t so dazed.   
***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had skipped a chapter before this one so i moved this one to make the previous chapter fit...

“Ugh, Sammy.” Dean moaned. 

“Hey, Dean you’re awake.” 

“I wish I was dead.” 

Sam pulled over at the side of the road. “Hold on a second. I have something to help with the pain.” 

Dean opened the door to the Impala and painfully swung his legs out of the car. He tried to stand but feel to his knees and began in vomited until it was nothing but a dry heave. Sam was right by his side rubbing in between his shoulder blades. “Sam, kill me, please.” 

“Come on, Dean. Let’s get you in the car. I have some pills so you can manage the pain.” 

Dean slowly nodded and Sam helped him up and into the car. Dean handed him two pills to Dean and a beer. Dean took the pills and then a swig of beer. Dean laid back in the passenger seat. “Are we almost home? I hope Cas isn’t mad.”

“Cas will understand. I talked to him before you were discharged. We are about two hours away.” 

Dean looked out the wind shield. After 15 – 20 minutes Sam glanced over at Dean. His eyes lids were heavy. He was fighting so hard to stay awake. The medication he was given could probably knock out three or more line backers. Dean body was limp but his head would fall but would slightly lift. He tried so hard to stay awake.

“Hey it’s ok, rest, Dean. You can go to sleep.” 

“M’st stay ‘wake.” Dean managed to mumbled out. 

“Sleep, We’ll be home in less than two hours.”

Dean eyes finally closed and he was out. After half an hour Dean started babbling nonsense in his sleep. Sam decided to call Cas to update him.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Cas, I just wanted to update you. We are about an hour or so away. Dean is out cold. The pain medication he was given knocked him out.”

“Alright, I told the kids that you guys were on the way but Dean needs to rest.”

“Yeah, I might need help carrying him inside.”

“I can help, definitely.”

Sam heard people talking to the background. “When Dean was still dazed on morphine he was saying some weird stuff.” 

“Like what?” 

Sam was still hearing people talking in the background. “He was telling me that he was going to be a granddaddy, as were you. He wanted to be called Granddaddy Dean and he thought it would cool if you were call Grandpa Cas.” 

He heard Cas laugh. “Really?”

“I don’t know if you meant it. He was high on morphine.”

“Usually when people are high they tell the truth.”

“Well, hang that over his head for a while.” 

“That I will do.” 

Sam heard laughs in the background once again. “Who is that in the background?” 

“Tyler is over at the house. Her mother is out of town. She’s staying for a few days.”

“What are they doing that is so loud?” 

“They are…planning for the baby. They are trying to make baby names.”

“How far along is Riley? 3 months?”

“Yeah, next week will be 3 months.”

“Well, I’ll talk to you when we get there.”

“Alright, bye.” Sam hung up. 

Once they pulled into the driveway Sam saw Cas sitting on the front porch. Riley and Tyler were with him They had smiles on their face. Aaron was running in the front yard with Shiloh. Phoebe and Lexi were drawing and Alex was nowhere to be seen. Sam parked and walked over to the passenger seat side. Cas spotted Sam and got up and walked over the Impala. 

“Hey Sam.” 

“How is he?”

“Dean asleep.”

Cas opened the passenger seat door. He touched to fingers to Dean’s head. “I healed his ribs and that fracture on his leg. I can’t fix the blood loss. Was he given blood transfusions?”

“Yeah, he is real weak. He puked once or twice when he was awake.”

Cas nodded and teleported him into the bedroom. “I think he should be better in the morning.”

“He will super fucking weak.” 

“He’ll be better in a few days.” 

“I better go home. I’ll come by tomorrow.” Sam said patting Cas’s shoulder.   
***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter YaY! No more confusion! YaY!

Cas walked over to the porch again. “Where’s Dad, Papa? I thought you said he was with Uncle Sam?”

“He is upstairs. Sleeping. He was injured pretty bad.”

“What happened?”

Cas looked over at Tyler then back at Riley. “I’ll tell you later, Ri.” 

“Um…about that, Papa…I…I kinda already told Tyler.” 

“Told Tyler what?”

“Mr. Winchester, I know all about how supernatural things, demons, ghosts, and so on.” Tyler replied. 

“It was a vampire nest. Dean and Sam were attacked. Dean was attacked by the leader. He will be ok, but he’s in a lot of pain. From what your uncle has told me the pain medication he was given puts him to sleep very quickly.”

“That’s ok, we will keep the triplets at arm’s length.” 

“That’s would be helpful. How are you, baby?”

“I’m fine, the morning sickness was pretty bad, but I’m just tired.” 

“That’s normal, honey. How about you go take a nap?”

Riley looked over at Tyler. “Go ahead, Ri. You were up all night. You need to rest.” 

Riley nodded and stood up and walked into the house. “How are you , Tyler?”

“I’m fine. I’m glad you let me stay here while my mom is out of town.” 

“It is nothing, Tyler. If you haven’t noticed we already have our hands full.” 

“Exactly my point, I didn’t think you would let me stay here because there are so many people here.”

“Tyler, you stay here all the time already. Why not just stay here for a few days? We love you like family. I think you are one of the few people who is keeping Riley’s head on straight. Thank you for that.”

“It’s no problem, Mr. Winchester. Riley’s my friend. I feel horrible after what happened to her.”

“What? What happened to her wasn’t your fault.” 

“I just feel like it is because Owen was one of my friends. They came over and were talking to me and Riley. I got up to pay and the guys found their own seats. I didn’t see Owen walk into the bathroom. I should gone with Riley to the bathroom and then paid.” 

“Tyler, honey, none of it is your fault. You didn’t know it was going to happen. I think you need to rest too. Riley probably went to her room. So you can sleep on the couch if you want.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Thanks for keeping my head on straight.” 

“That’s what I’m here for. Now go rest.” 

She got up and walked inside. Cas looked around. “Lexi, Phoebe, Aaron, Shiloh, come inside. Trips let’s go take a nap.” 

“No, Dad. We are in kindergarten. We don’t need to take naps.” Aaron said.

“Well, Riley is much older than you and she is taking a nap and so is Tyler.”

Shiloh and Phoebe had already ran inside and into their room that Lexi, Shiloh and Phoebe now shared for a little while. Aaron walked in shortly after. Alex was up in his room reading. Alex and Aaron were sharing a room for right now. They were going to change the room arrangements. Riley is going to move back upstairs and Lexi is going to move downstairs. Shiloh and Phoebe were going to share a room and Alex and Aaron would share a room. They were either going to make the nursery part of Riley’s room so the boys didn’t have to share or make one Riley’s room and the other the nursery.

Cas walked up to Cas and Dean’s room to see Dean out cold. He walked over to Dean’s side of the bed and ran his fingers through his husbands hair. Dean flinched and his eyes fluttered opened. He looked slightly surprised and disoriented. “Hey, baby.” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. I thought it would be a simple hunt. I was a little rusty.” 

Cas smirked. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I was attacked by a vamp.” Dean got up and tried to stand before almost falling over if it wasn’t for Cas to hold him up right.   
“Baby, you have to rest.” 

“I have to go to the bathroom or I will puke on the floor.” Dean replied before trying to take a step. 

Dean barely made it to the toilet before retching in the toilet. Once he finished and decided to use the bathroom while he was there before probably falling asleep again. Cas helped him into bed again. Dean sat on the bed and tried to take off his shoes but was too weak. Cas started to untie them.

“I feel like a little kid.” 

“Why is that?”

“I can’t stand, I can’t take of my shoes, I can’t do anything right now.” 

“Dean you just lost a lot of blood. You are very weak. Once you get your strength back you will good as new. Try to sleep. You might feel better when you wake up.” 

“How’s Riley doing?”

“She is fine. Morning sickness hit her pretty hard today. She is tired so I made her take a nap as well with Tyler.”

“So what’s my story?”

“You were attacked by vamps on a hunt. Riley told Tyler everything a while ago behind our backs.”

“Great. One more person who we have to keep an eye on.”

“Go to sleep, baby. Please. Take care of yourself for once in your life.” 

“Other people need my help. I should have been here with Riley, helping her through things I have experienced myself, but instead I was out hunting a vampire’s nest then getting my ass handed to me because I haven’t hunted since shortly after the twins were born.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders firmly. “Dean, what happened, happened. I understand why you went hunting with Sam. You were stressed after what happened with Riley. I know you just had to kill something to make you feel better. There will be more morning sickness Riley is going to deal with for the next few weeks plus more stuff. You are going to be with her then. Your whole family is perfectly fine. There is no reason for you to be worried. Now sleep.” 

Dean nodded and laid back. “Will you lay with be, baby?”

“Sure I will.” Cas replied walking around the bed onto his side. Once Cas was comfortably lying in bed with Dean, Dean laid his head on Cas chest. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. He listened to Dean’s breathing evening out. Cas closed his eyes and went into a calming meditative state. Soon he was asleep with Dean until early that morning.  
***


	9. 4 1/2 Months Pregnant

18 WEEKS…OR 4 ½ MONTHS PREGNANT (1 ½ MONTHS LATER)

 

Riley had just gotten over the period of morning sickness. She was starting to be normal again. Everybody in the house was sound asleep. It was around 4 in the morning. Dean was wrapped around Cas. Cas and Dean’s legs were intertwined around each other. He really didn’t know what woke him but he was half awake, half dead asleep. Dean was happier than he had been in a while. It was the little things that made Dean happiest now. Feeling his cock rub up against the small of his husbands back, that made him happy. He had had a wonderful night a hard cord sex and he was still on that sex high. He had rolled over on his back and was almost back asleep when Riley knocked on the door rapidly. 

“Dad! Papa! Open up! Open up! Open up!”

Dean shot up waking Cas up. “Hold on a sec, sweetie.”

Dean slid on his boxers that were lying on the ground. He threw Cas his. Dean unlocked the door and opened it. Riley came flying in. She jumped on the end of the bed beside Cas’s feet. “Dad, Papa. I felt the baby move.”

Dean walked over to the bed and sat in front of Riley. “Really?”

“Yeah, it feels weird. It’s like popcorn popping inside my stomach.” 

“I remember when I felt you for the first time. It was so weird.”

“I’m scared, Dad. I remember how much pain you were in with the twins and definitely the triplets.” 

“It’s ok, baby.” Dean sat on the bed cross legged. He put his hands on Riley’s cheek. “You’re going to be fine. Yeah, it hurts like Hell but when you see that baby and hold it in your arms for the first time, you will forget all that pain.” 

Riley nodded. Cas got up and walked into the bathroom. When he came back Riley was laying beside Dean. Dean was on his back and Riley had her head rested on his chest. She had a hand placed on her slightly extended stomach. Dean was out cold. Cas smiled. The sight he was looking at reminded him of when Riley was little. When she was really little, way before the twins were born. 

Riley was two years old. She had a terrible nightmare. Cas was up in Heaven and when he came back down She was curled up beside Dean. Dean was clod and looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. 

 

Cas looked at the clock. ‘5:00’ He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes and went into a meditative state. 

“Cas? Cas? Earth to Castiel.” 

Cas’s eyes slowly opened. Dean was standing into front of him. “Good Morning, baby.” 

“Good Morning to you, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” 

“Alex and Lex are at school. The trips were taken to school by Sam. Tyler Rosen picked Riley up this morning.” 

“Strange to think Lexi’s best friend is Tyler Thompson and Riley’s best friend is one Tyler Rosen, two Riley’s best friend is the Becky’s child.” 

“I know, why are you down here?”

“I saw you and Riley sleeping so I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Well, do you think you can handle being alone for a few hours?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Sammy and I are going out to get a few things.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

Dean smiled. He sat beside his husband. “I won’t be home until later. I have to work tomorrow.” 

“I said I’ll be fine. Go have fun spending time with your brother.” 

“I will.” Dean stole a kiss from Cas then left. Dean walked across the yard over to Sam’s house. 

 

“You ready?” Sam said as he waited on the front porch with a duffel over his shoulder. 

“As I’ll ever be.” They walked to the Sam’s car and drove down the road. “Tell me what’s going down.” 

“Spencer, Iowa. Two nights ago a man and a woman were killed in their house. Doors were locked and alarm still arms.”

“So we thinking ghost?”

“Yeah, also four nights ago a man is found dead in his locked apartment.”

“Ok, definitely our kind a gig. Any connection between the vics?”

“None that I can think of. Mr. and Mrs. Becker, the man a woman from two nights ago, lived the apple pie life. Two grown kids, both retired, and living on a fixed income. The second guy, Brennan Yates, single, worked at a diner down the street from his apartment.”

“So I guess we have to federal.”

 

After the short two hour drive they found a motel and changed into their monkey suits. They went an talked to Mr. and Mrs. Beckers children and they still found nothing that connects them.

“Ms. Becker, did you mother and/ or father have any enemies that might have wanted to kill your parents?” Sam asked as Dean looked around the house. 

“Call me Molly. No. My parents were nice people. They played bingo at the diner on Friday nights.” 

“I’m sorry, for your loss, Molly. Did your parents do anything different or unusual the day before they died?”

“No, they had just gotten back from my friend Brennan’s funeral.”

“Brennan was a friend of yours?”

“Yeah, close friends, basically part of the family. Before Brennan died he had told me he was leaving. He was going into the military. Then my parents say they were going to move to Italy for a year or two to get a change of scenery.”

“It’s ok, Molly. Call us if you get new information. I’m once again sorry for your loss.” 

Sam and Dean walked out of the house. “There was no sulphur, no EMF, nothing. That house is clean.”

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know what going on here except I think it’s a ghost and we know what the connection is.” 

“What?” Dean said as he slid into the passenger seat of Sam’s car. 

“Molly. She was close friend with Brennan. She had talked to him the day before he bit it and the same thing happened to her parents.

“Maybe she’s a witch.”

“No, she looked to innocent.” 

“Well, how about he go to that diner she was talking about and figure out what up with the place.” 

“You just want some food.” 

“Hey, I’m hungry. Cas is going on a health kick. I can’t live off rabbit food, Sam. I’m a warrior.”

“Alright, you can eat, I’ll check the joint out.” 

Dean smiled as they pulled into the diner’s parking lot. Dean ordered a burger, fires, and beer as Sam looked around the place. It was a normal diner. Normal people, normal furniture, normal diner food, normal waitresses and waiters. They paid and got back into the car and headed back to the motel. 

Dean’s phone bussed for the 15 time in 8 - 10 hours. “Dean, your phone is getting on my last damn nerve. Answer the damn thing.”

“No, it’s probably Cas asking where I am.” 

“You have to answer it.”

“No, I told him I would be home pretty late.” 

“It’s four in the morning.” 

“Yeah, we have to finish this case.”

“I have been meaning to ask you. Why did you take me up on my offer when I asked you to join me on this hunt?”

“I had to get out of the house. Cas had me on complete lock down since the last hunt I was on. I was going stir crazy.” 

“So to stop from going insane you decided the best possible solution was to go on a hunt because you go in trouble for going on a hunt.”

“Well, if you put it that way. Sam, I thought this would be a salt and burn, ghost problem and so far it still is. It is just taking us a little longer than we thought.” 

“Yeah, whatever. I think I found what we are looking for.”

“Hit me.” 

“Well, the owner of the diner was a woman by the name of Bethany Nelson. She killed her secret lover, boyfriend and parents because they were going to leave her.”  
“So how does that relate to the vics?”

“Look at the picture of Bethany. Look at her locket.” 

“Molly was wearing one exactly like that.”

“I bet you money that locket is Bethany’s and that locket is counted as remains.” 

“So, think about this for a minute, that ghost killed Molly’s parents because they were moving to Italy. The ghost killed Brennan because he was going into the army. One Brennan was Molly secret lover, two we now know who the next vic is going to be. Her boyfriend.” 

“Alright, I’ll go to Molly’ boyfriends house. You go get the locket.” 

 

Dean hotwired a car and drove to Molly’s house. He knew she was home because the lights were on. He went up to the front down and knocked. Molly answer. 

“Agent?”

“Hello, Molly. May I come in?”

“Sure.” 

Dean stepped in and looked around. 

 

“What is the problem, agent?”

“Um, Molly, I need to see that necklace you are wearing.”  
“Why? What does this have to do with the murder of my friend and parents.”

“We believe Brennan stole it from the family of the people who own the diner.” 

Moly was stupid enough to believe that. She quickly took it off and handed it to Dean. “Here you go, agent. I’m sorry he did that.”

“We are too. Have a nice night, Molly.”

“You too, agent.” 

 

Dean walked back to the car. Dean and drove to a empty parking lot where Sam met up with him. “Hey, you got the locket?”

“Yeah, right here.” 

“Let’s light it up.”

Dean opened the locket up to find a lock of Bethany’s hair. Sam took the locket and deuced it in gasoline. Dean lit his light and then the ghost appeared flinging Dean into a tree face first. Sam quickly lit a match and dropped it on top of the locket and watched it set fire. He quickly grabbed the hair Dean had dropped and set it in the fire. Sam ran over to Dean as they watch Bethany Nelson burn up into flames. Sam helped Dean up and they began to walk to Sam’s car. 

“How am I going to explain this to Cas?” Dean asked pressing a hand to his forehead, pulling back to see blood on his hand. 

“It’s only 5:30. Maybe it will have healed up by the time you have gotten home from work.” 

“Ugh, that reminds me I have to be at Bobby’s at 10.”

“Great, that give us time to get over to my place, Gabe heal you up and then head over to Bobby’s and then you can lie to your husband.” 

“Why are you playing the fucking guilty trip on me, Sam?”

“Because I don’t like you going behind your husbands back.”

“You are the one who offer to go on this hunt in the first place.”

“Yeah, I thought you wouldn’t have been stupid enough to hide a hunt a second time.”

“Just drive, bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

 

That’s when Dean’s phone went off again. This time Dean answered. 

“You know explain to me why I had to find out from Gabe that you and Sam went on another hunt in Spencer, Iowa?”

“Cas…” 

“No, Dean. You could have told me where you were going. I have been with you for almost 20 years. I know you tells. I know when you are lying.”  
“I didn’t get hurt, I’m not dying. It was a simple salt and burn. You had me going stir crazy. You had me under complete lockdown like I was a little kid, Cas. I was raised 6 kids with you. I hunted demons, ghost, vamps, wendigos and other scary monster before I met you, and before Riley was even a twinkle in our eye. I’m fine. You can be mad at me all you want, because I don’t care. It was one hunt. I’m going to Bobby’s for work. See you tonight.”

“Dean…” 

“I said see you tonight.” Dean hung up.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i pulled this hunt right out of my butt...so sorry if it sucks


	10. Chapter 10

“What was that, Dean?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…stressed. Cas is worried sick about me and it makes me feel—“ Dean trailed off. 

“What? Makes you feel what?”

“Nevermind.” 

“No, spit it out, Dean.”

“It makes me feel weak and helpless.” 

“Dean barely a month ago you were attacked by a vamp and almost died.” 

“I know. I what happened Dean. I was there.” 

“Can you let somebody take care of you for once?”

“I’m fine, Sam.”

“You don’t think I have noticed Dean.”

“Noticed what?”

“Mood swings, you’ve been tired, fatigued. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.” Dean looked out the window. 

Sam picked up his phone and dialed a number that he had learned by memory. 

“Sam?”

“Hey, Bobby. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Dean won’t be able to make it to work today.”

“HEY! I’m perfectly fine, Sam! I am going to the Savage Yard!”

“No, Dean! I am taking you to Gabe.” 

“No need.” 

“What the Hell are you guys bitching about?”

“Uh…I…don’t know. Dean has been acting strange. I want Gabe to check him out.” 

“Well, call me if plans change.”

“Will do” Sam hung up.

“I’m not going to Gabe, Sam.” 

“Too bad, Dean” 

Dean just stared out the window until they got the Sam’s place. Sam dragged Dean into the house. “Gabe!”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to do something for Dean.” 

“What?”

“Something is wrong with Dean.” 

“I’m fine, Sam. You don’t have to do this.” Dean said not making eye contact with Sam. 

Sam looked at Dean and then at Gabe. Gabe was smiling. “What are you smiling at?”

“Dean is helping us, Sam.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what we are talking about.” Dean replied. 

“No...”

“Yes, Sammy.”

“Seriously? What about Cas? Riley?”

“They know.” 

“How far?”

“9 weeks.” 

“Why are you just telling me now?”

“We wanted you to find out.” 

“Why are you doing this for us?”

“Gabe told me what was happening. I had to help somehow. You know me. I have been through this thrice.” 

“How does Riley feel about this?”

“We had a long talk shortly after Riley was…you know.”

“Right, Lexi told me she heard you and Gabe talking about Riley but never anything about me.” 

“We was at the door. We changed subjects when I heard her. I know Lexi tell you everything.” 

“I have to ask, Dean, what happened to your face?”

“Got flung into a tree. I’ll be fine, just a few scratches.”

“Dean, your face is bleeding still. Half of your face looks like it was attacked by a lawn mower.”

“Then fix me Gabriel. I have to go face the music with Cas.” 

Gabe snapped his finger and healed Dean right up. “Thanks.” 

“So how is this going to happen?”

“Exactly what you think it means.” 

Sam just looked at Dean. He walked over to his big brother and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, Sammy. I wouldn’t do anything for you and you know that.”

Sam pulled away and smiled at Dean. Tears filled Sam’s eyes and streamed down his face. “Thank you so much, Dean. How can I ever repay you?”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Dean smiled as he walked out of the house to face his husband.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter....a longer one will be next...i didn't want to give anything major away, but i think you already know what's about to go down :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaY! Sex scene! I'm sorry if i disappoint you, i tried... :)

Dean walked into his house. “Cas? I’m home.” 

“Hey, I thought you were at work.”

“Sam told me to get home and rest.”

“Why?” Cas said walking into the kitchen.

“Before I go any further, I’m sorry about what I said in the car.” 

“No, no, you were right. I was keeping to tight of a leash.”

“Well, Sam finally found out.” 

“Took him long enough. 9 weeks you had to hide that.” 

“It’s strange to think i’m carrying my brothers and his husbands baby for them because Sam can’t and Gabe won’t.”

“Well, first What made you so pissed on the phone?”

“I was stressed from the hunt. Sam was breathing about my neck and I was about to tell him. I was also a little disoriented and a little sore.” 

“Don’t tell me you were flung around by a ghost.” 

“ok, I wasn’t flung around by a ghost.”

“Dean—“

“Cas, don’t say anything. I know it could have been really bad. I’m fine.” 

“I know you’re not telling me everything.”

“Fine, I face planted a tree. I’m fine, Cas. Gabe patched me up. Good as new.” 

“Try not to get yourself kill, Dean. You’re doing this for Sam and Gabe.”

Dean smiled and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. “How did Gabe talk me into this?”

“It is Gabe we are talking about. I’m happy you are doing this for Sam.”

“He’s my brother. I’d do anything for him.” 

“So, you are just Sam and Gabe’s surrogate?”

“Yep, the baby is 100% Sam and Gabe’s. Which is extremely weird.” 

“When has our lives been normal?”

“True.”

“Ya know what?” Cas sat down beside Dean on the couch.

“What?” Dean turned to look at his lover. Cas had a smile on his face. 

“You look very sexy right now.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, now, all the offspring are at school for another 2 hours.” 

“The offspring?” 

“How about you and me head upstairs for a long overdue—“

“You had me at what…let’s go.” Dean got off the couch and ran up the stairs with Cas shortly behind. Dean stopped in the doorway. Cas collided with Dean and Cas wrapped his arms around his husband. Their lips collided. As they kissed Dean started to unbuckle Cas’s pants. Cas did the same. “Oh, Cas, I want you. I want you inside me.”  
“I want to be inside you, Baby.” Cas said as he slid down Dean’s pants. He rubbed his hands on Dean’s boxers and felt the growing bulge. Dean started to slide Cas’s pants down when Dean pushed Dean onto the bed. Cas hopped out of his pants and pulled off his shirt. Cas tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt.  
Dean pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Dean quickly pulled his shoes off along with his shoes. Cas crawled on top of Dean. Their lips crashed into each other’s. 

Cas hands moved back down Dean’s torso. Cas reached down into Dean’s boxers. Dean’s breathing hitched. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Come on, Cas, you’re killing me. I need you.” Dean thrusted his hips up. 

“No, baby, I’m going to have begging.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s neck then moved down and kissed a path along his chest. Cas pulled Dean’s boxers down and slid them off and threw them across the room with Dean’s shirt. Cas looked down at Dean’s full throbbing cock. Beads of pre-cum oozed out of the Dean’s cock. 

Cas licked the cum off his cock. “Cas baby, you’re killing me.” Cas smiled then grabbed the lube out of the bed side table. He put a generous amount on his finger before sliding it inside Dean’s tight hole. 

“Oh, honey, you’re so tight.” He pushed in the second finger and then a third. “Just the way I like it.” 

“Come on, Cas. I’m ready. Hurry, baby.” Dean smiled at Cas as Cas put another generous amount of lube on Cas’s throbbing hard cock. He lined his cock with Dean’s entrance. He pushed inside and Dean gasped in pleasure. Dean’s breathing hitched and moaned escaped through his lips. 

Cas and Dean’s lips collided as Cas thrusted in and out of Dean. Cas repeated hit Dean’s prostate. “Dean, I’m gonna…I’m gonna.” 

“Do it, Baby. Come inside me. I want you to fill me.” Dean moaned. 

Cas came and crashed his lips into Dean’s as he filled him up. Dean came all over his very slightly bloated stomach and Cas’s chest. “I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you , too, Cas.” Dean relaxed and Cas laid down beside him. “That was awesome.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

Dean heard movement coming from downstairs. “What time is it?”

Cas looked at the clock on his bed side table. ‘2:45’

“The trips and Riley get out of 2:30.”

“Dad! Papa!”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Dean mumbled. 

“Dad? Papa? Where are you?” Riley yelled as she walked up the steps.

Dean hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with new boxers. “In the bedroom.” 

Cas slipped on his boxers. Riley walked to the doorway. Cas was sitting on the bed looked at his. He had just wiped the still wet cum on his chest. “Whoa! Sorry.” She said as she began to walked out.

“No, Riley, it’s fine. We are decent.” Dean said walking out of the bathroom wearing a new pair of jeans. 

“Yeah, but now I have the image of your guys having sex ingrained in my brain forever.” 

“Serves you right. I thought you were going to pick up the crew?” Dean asked. 

“Oh No. Uncle Sam called me telling me that he was going to pick them up and then Alex and Lexi.” 

“Well, we’ll be down in a second.” 

“Great, I’ll be in the kitchen stabbing my eyes out.”

“Have fun.” Dean smiled. Riley smiled and walked out. “Don’t forget to do your chores while your down there.”

Cas smirked. “It’s hard to believe that Riley is pregnant. She hasn’t had any weird craving like you had or will have.” 

“She eats like you or a rabbit.” 

“I don’t eat like a rabbit.” 

“Oh right, Angels don’t have to eat but you have grown to pleasure salads.” Dean smiled as he crawled onto the bed and in front of Cas and kissed him. 

“If you would eat a salad every once in a while you would learn to enjoy salads. Come on, we need to get downstairs a start supper. The kids should be home soon and we have hungry mouths to feed.”

“If you insist on having a home cooked meal every day.” 

“It’s healthy and it helps with family bonding.” 

“We have to eat out one day. At least on weekends.” 

“Not every weekend.”

“Oh right because the kids have lives too.” Dean smirked. 

“Friday is just two days away. After the kids get home from school we’ll go out to eat.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm sorry if that was a piss poor sex scene...i tried.... "Writing is Hard." ~Chuck Shurley


	12. R – 7 Months/ D – 5 months

3 MONTHS LATER…(R – 7 Months/ D – 5 months)

 

“Riley, waddle on down here. Tyler’s here. You need to get to school.” 

“I’m coming as fast as I can, Dean.”

“Well, hurry up.” 

Tyler sat on the couch. “Mr. Winchester, is it weird to go outside when you are pregnant?”

Dean looked at Tyler. “How weird would it be if you saw a pregnant man just walking down the street?”

“So how do you hide it?”

“Well, until I can’t hide it on my own, I get Gabriel…”

“To turn you into a girl?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

“Mr. Winchester, I was there friends with Riley when you had Aaron, Phoebe and Shiloh.” 

“Oh right, about that. You still haven’t told anybody about this have you? For all people in this town knows I’m Castiel’s and Dean’s surrogate.”

“Nice cover.” They heard Riley waddling down the stairs.

“I’m ready to go.” Riley said as she grabbed her bag.

“Have fun at school. Do you need me to pick you up this afternoon?”

“That would be great, Dad. Thanks.” 

Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed the top of Riley’s extended stomach. “Ok, Sweet pea, don’t cause my daughter that much. She has to concentrate on his school work.” 

“I can’t wait for her to be out.”

“Just 2 more months, baby girl.” 

Riley nodded and her and Tyler left and went onto school. Cas appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Oh God, Cas, baby, you scared the shit out of me.”  
“I’m sorry. I just got back from dropping off the musketeers at school.”

“Are you sure you doing want to come to the doctor’s appointment today?”

“Yeah, too many people. Sam, Gabe, Becky, if I went there would be too many people.” 

“There would not be too many people there. It’s Sam and Gabe’s kid so they have to be there. You’re my husband. I want you there.” 

“Exactly, It’s Sam and Gabe’s kid. I don’t care what the gender of my brother and brother-in-law’s kid will be.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you sang that verse with Riley 2 months ago. ‘I don’t care what sex my grandchild is.’ It’s just not the same without you.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. 

“I know. Gabe told me early this morning telling me that Jimmy was running a fever and wanted me to watch over him while you and them were at the doctors since I wasn’t going.” 

“Great poor Jimbo.” 

“Yeah, I know. You have to head over to Sam’s soon. I’m not letting you drive.” 

“Dammit, baby, I can drive. I drove with Aar, Phebe, and Shi.”

“Well, this isn’t our baby. I don’t want it to get hurt.” 

“Alright, I understand where you’re coming from.”

“Go on, now. Call me when you’re heading home.”

“I will, You know Gabe and Sammy told me not to tell you what the gender was just to screw with you.” 

“You know I don’t care.” 

“I know, but I think they want to tell you.” 

“Alright, enough with the small talk. Get going already.” Cas said pushing Dean along. Once Dean was moving his own two feet Cas smacked his ass then Dean kissed him before he left. 

Sam was waiting on the front porch. “Took you long enough to get here. We’re going to be late.” 

“Where’s Gabe?”

“In the car. He was getting impatient, but I told him Dean has to be there. Since you know you are the one who’s carrying my baby.” 

Dean smirked. “Let’s go then. I wanna know if I’m having your daughter or son.” Dean got in the back seat of Sam’s car and Gabe drove with Sam in the passenger seat. “So how’s Jimmy. Cas told me he had a fever.”

“When I woke him up this morning he looked pale and was a little warm.”

“Poor Jimbo. I bet he will be happy to know the gender.” 

“Believe me when I say he is happier than both me and Gabe combined. It’s ll he has been talking about for days.” Sam said. 

The baby gave a hardy kick to Dean rib which made Dean gasp a little. “What’s wrong?” Gabe asked as they pulled into the doctor’s office. 

“The baby kicked pretty hard into my lung.” Gabe snapped his fingers and Dean was Deanna in a girl version of the clothes Dean was wearing. 

The three walked into the waiting room and Sam walked up to the front desk. “Hi, we have an appointment Dr. Rosen. Deanna Winchester.” 

“Yes, you guys should be called back in a minute.”

“Thank you.” 

Sam walked over to Gabe and Dean. Gabe rubbing Dean stomach. “Wow, Gabe, you’re finally feeling De up.” 

Dean laughed. “The baby kicked and Gabe had to feel.” 

“Is the baby still moving around?”

“Not at the moment. Sorry Sammy.” 

“It’s fine, you are carrying it but I get to hold that baby in my arms and take it home.”

“Well, you will let me hold my little niece or nephew.” 

“Absolutely, De, you’re going to be squeezing that thing out.”

“Deanna Winchester.” Cassie said. 

“Cassie. It’s been a while.” Dean smiled. 

She smiled as the three of them followed Cassie. Once they made it into the room and Dean was sitting on that bed Gabe snapped his finger and Dean was back to his male self. “Dean, it’s good to see you.”

“Always nice to see you. You still up for home birth for Riley?”

“Of course, this time it’s not so supernatural as it is just cruel what that man did to her.” 

“Not so much man, more dumbass boy.”

Sam laughed. “It’s good seeing you Cassie.” 

“Sam! It’s nice seeing you too. How’s Jimmy?”

“Sick right now but he’ll be fine.”

“Aww, send him my love.”

“Oh, Cassie, you know I love to chat but let me just say that for all your questions, you have to ask. I’m fine. This pregnancy has gone a whole lot better than the other three. Barely any morning sickness, no back aches, weird cravings or mood swings.”

“That’s great. Becky will be in, in a bit. It was nice talking to you.”  
All three of them smiled. It was small talk until Becky knocked. “Hello, Dean, Sam, Gabriel.” 

Dean went ahead and lifted his shirt and laid back. “Hey, Beck. The baby is somewhere on this side.” Dean said rubbing a circle on his right side. 

“Getting straight to the point.”

“Well, I have been through it and Sam and Gabe have been through it.”

“Alright, but I know you’re still not used to the gel.” She said as Dean hissed at the gel.

She moved the transducer on Dean’s belly. They heard the soft thud of the baby’s heartbeat. They saw the small figure on the screen of the baby. “There the baby is.”

“It’s tiny.” Becky moved the traducer around a bit. She had a slightly concerned look on her face. “What’s wrong, Becky? Is something wrong with the baby?” 

“Calm down, Dean. You’re starting to panic.” Sam said putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Everything’s ok. She’s just a little small. I think, Dean, you should gain a little bit of weight. Right now she’s ok, but Dean you should gain a little more weight so nothing bad does happen.”

“Wait, She? It’s a girl?” Gabe asked.

“Yep, Mr. and Mr. Winchester, you’re having a little girl.” Becky stood up and walked towards the door. “Everything seems normal with her and Dean. Dean gain an extra I’d say 10 pounds and she should be perfectly fine. See you guy sat the next appointment.” 

Gabe snapped his finger and Dean was a girl again so they could walk out of the office. “Jimmy is going to have a sister.” 

“Yeah, baby. We are going to have a daughter.” Gabe said to Sam as they walked to the car. 

“It’s funny. My daughter is having my granddaughter around the same time that I’m having my brother’s daughter.”

Sam and Gabe just smiled as they got into the car. “Are you going to tell Cas?”

“I was going to tell Jimmy to tell his Uncle Cas.” 

“That’s sweet.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”  
***


	13. R - 36 Weeks / D - 6 1/2 Months

1 MONTH LATER (R – 36 WEEKS / D - 6 ½ MONTHS)

 

School was stressing the baby out too much so Dr. Rosen put Riley on bed rest and she hates it. She just wants to go to school and walk around. It’s like torture. She is definitely a Winchester. 

Dean was growing pretty big. After Becky told him he needed to gain weight to keep the baby healthy, he did grow. He gained a good 20-25 pounds. “Ri, how are you feeling today? Wanna move down to the couch?”

“Yeah, sure, a little exercise might be good. My back is killing me today.” 

“Just four more weeks, honey.” 

Dean helped Riley out of the bed. The truth was that Riley had been feeling these sharp pains all night. She just shrugged them off as the baby is running out of room. Once they were out of her room and half way down the stairs Riley felt another one of those pains that she had not five minutes ago. She tried to mask the pain until they were downstairs. Right when they got downstairs the pain had faded away. She sat on the couch and Dean walked into the kitchen. He shut the kitchen down and turned to Cas who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

“She’s in labor, Cas.” Dean whispered.

“What makes you say that? She would know when she’s in labor.”

“You have like little contractions before your water breaks and gets really bad.”

“How do you know she is in labor?”

“She’s trying to mask contractions right now so we don’t get worried. Can you go get a bag ready for her. We need to get her to the hospital.” 

“I thought we were going to have a home birth for her?”

“That was before we knew the baby was going to be premature.”

“Alright, you need to tell Riley right now.” 

Dean sat down and rubbed his extended belly. Cas sat back on his heels and rubbed Dean’s belly. Cas kissed the top of the swollen abdomen. “Are you behaving for Uncle Dean?”

“I think I woke her up. I think I stressed her out a little.” 

“Well, sit tight for a little while. Keep in ear shot of Riley.” 

“Good things it’s Wednesday. Don’t have to worry about finding someone to watch over the trips.” 

“Always finding the bright side in things. Let me go get some stuff packed for Riley.” Cas kissed Dean and walked over of the kitchen, pass Riley, and upstairs.   
Dean wasn’t sitting there for long. “Dad…” he heard Riley whimper.

He slowly got to his feet and Riley. She was leaning forward slightly and rubbing circles on both sides of her belly. “What’s wrong, Ri?”

“I think I’m in labor. These pains really hurt.” 

“Has your water broken yet?”

“No, not yet. Dad, I’m scared.” 

“It’s ok, baby girl. Papa’s already upstairs fixing you a bag We are going to take you to a hospital. I would feel more comfortable if we were at the hospital for you to have her.” 

“I don’t want to be in labor right now. I’m not ready. I’m not due for another month. Dad, I’m terrified.”

“I know, honey. I was scared too. I’m going to be with you the whole time. Well, Deanna will be with you the whole time.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, baby girl. I was going to do it anyway if you like or not.” Riley smiled before another contraction hit. “I’m going to call Sam and Gabe really fast and then we’ll go.” 

Dean pulled out his phone. 

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy. Get Gabe to change me fast.” 

“Why?”

“We are taking Riley to the hospital. She is going into labor.”

“She can’t be it’s too early.” 

“Just 4 weeks. Just a little premature. Cas read about this just in case, with girl it’s ok, risky, but ok.” 

“Hold on, a minute. Let me get Gabe.” 

“What’s up, Dean-o?”

“I need you to change me now. Cas and I are taking Riley to the hospital.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“She’s going into labor.” 

“She’s a month early. That’s a little risky.” 

“I know but can you just change me, please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Sure.” 

Dean heard Gabe snap his fingers and Dean could feel his body change. “Thanks Gabe, I’ll call you and Sam when I’m a granddad.” 

“Have fun, Dean-o.” Gabe hung up. 

Cas came down the stairs with an overnight bag. “Alright, let’s go, sweetheart.”

The now female Dean helped Riley to her feet. They made it outside and Cas got in the driver’s seat and started the car. Riley stopped in her tracks and leaned over a bit in pain of a contraction. She squeezed Dean’s hand. “It’s ok, baby. Ride it out. We can move when you’re ready.” 

She looked over at her father in the female body and nodded. She stood up straight and they began to walk to the car slowly before she felt a gush of liquid run down her legs. “Oh God. Daddy…”

Dean faced Riley. Dean gave Riley a once over and saw the puddle forming at Riley’s feet. “It’s ok, sweetheart. We are going to get you to the hospital quickly.” 

Riley nodded before a very intense contraction hit. Dean helped her into the back seat and they drove the 20 minutes to the hospital. Cas had called Becky and told her Riley was in labor. She said she had a private room ready for her.

Cas drove to the entrance of the hospital. Dean helped Riley out and into the building. Dean sat Riley down in a chair so Dean could walk to the front desk. “Hi, my husband called ahead. My daughter is in labor.” 

“Oh, right, Riley Winchester?”

“Yes, that’s her.” 

A nurse brought a wheelchair out and walked over to Riley. The nurse helped Riley into the chair and began to walk towards the doors. Dean held Riley’s hand until they got to the room. Dean helped Riley change. Cas came in 15 minutes later. Riley was only 5 centimeters dilated. 

“It hurts so bad, Daddy. Can I have an epidural?”

“I’ll ask, sweetie.” Dean got up but Riley grabbed her Dad…moms hand. 

“No, stay with me, Papa, can you go?”

Cas nodded and walked out of the room. He walked up to the nurse station. “Hello, my daughter is in a lot of pain because of the contractions. Is there any way she could have an epidural?”

“Who is her doctor?”

“Dr. Rosen.” 

“What is your daughter’s name?”

“Riley…Riley Winchester.” 

“Alright, I can get a nurse to bring her something for the pain.” 

“Thank you, oh, yeah, Is Nurse Robinson working today?”

“Yes, why?”

“She has helped my wife through labor and delivery two out of the three times she has had a baby.” 

“I can get her to bring the epidural.”

“Thank you.” Cas walked back to the Riley’s room. 

Riley was moaning in pain. Dean was lying on the bed with her. Riley had her head on Dean’s stomach. She was curled up on her side. They were crammed in there, but somehow Riley didn’t seem to care. Neither did Dean. “It hurts so much.” 

“I know, baby girl. You don’t have much longer.” Dean ran her fingers through Riley’s hair. 

Cas walked over to Riley and slowly rubbed Riley’s back. “Ri, honey, Cassie is going to come up and give you an epidural.” 

Cas walked over to the chair beside the bed and saw Dr. Rosen walk into the room. “Hello, Riley, De, Cas.” 

“Dr. Rosen, please tell me you can give me an epidural.” 

Dean slid off the bed but stayed beside Riley. Cas slid his chair closer to the bed. He grabbed Dean by his…her waist and pulled her into his lap. Dean laughed. Dean took Riley’s hand again. “You need to stay off your feet, De.” 

Cas rubbed Dean’s stomach up and down. “Alright, Riley, slid your bottom to the end of the bed and put your legs in the stirrups so I can check you out before we give you the epidural.” She checked Riley out. “Well, Riley, you’re cutting it close. You’re 7 centimeters now. If you were eight I don’t think we could have given you any.”

“Thank God.” 

“Now, sweetie, I’m going to need you to lie on your side and curl up as tight as you can. You’re going to feel a pinch.” Becky said as Cassie walked in with the kit to do the epidural. 

Dean took Riley’s hands in hers. Cassie gave the epidural. !5 minutes later the pain had faded away. Riley could get some sleep before she had to push.

“I wish I had used an epidural when I was delivering Riley, or the twins, even triplets.”

“At least she could get some sleep.” 

“Can I get out of your lap now?”

“Nope, you’re staying here.” 

“Well, your niece is bouncing on my bladder. Unless you want me to pee on you, you should let me up.” 

Cas smirked and let Dean out of his grip. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when she heard Riley waking up. “Oh God, Dad. Dad, I have to…I have to push.” 

Dean walked out of the bathroom and Cas walked down the hall to be find Dr. Rosen walking down the hall.

“Riley, don’t push yet. Wait, honey. I know it’s hard but you’re going to have to wait.”

“Dad, I have to…I have to…ugh!” 

“Do not push yet, wait for Dr. Rosen.”

Cas walked back into the room with Becky. “Hold on one second, Riley. Let me check you out.” 

Beck sat on a chair and rolled between Riley’s legs. Cassie walked in with a delivery kit. Becky could already to the baby crowning. “Alright, Riley, you can push on the next contraction.” 

“Ri, baby, you’re about to be a mommy.” 

“I know, I know.” Riley said as a contraction hit and Riley began to push. She squeezed Dean’s hand and Cas walked to the other side of Riley and she grabbed his hand. 

“Good, good, good, another big push.” Dean said. 

“It hurts. Oh my God it hurts.” 

“I know it does, believe me, I know. Give it all you got, sweetheart.” 

Riley bored down and pushed as hard as she could. “Great push, honey. The head is out.”

“I can’t, I’m too tired.” 

“You have to do this, baby girl. You have to give two more pushes.”

Riley just looked at Dean then closed her eyes and pushed again. She pushed the shoulders out then took a breath and pushed again. She gasped when she felt the baby slide out of her.

“Here’s your little baby girl.” Becky set the little squealing baby on Riley’s chest. 

“What’s her name, darling?” Dean asked. 

“Candice Taylor Winchester.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“Riley, I’m going to take little Candice here, and get her checked out. I have to make sure she is ok because she is premature.” Cassie said.   
Riley nodded and Cassie scooped little Candice up.

“Ri, you want me to call Uncle Sammy or do you want to later?” Dean asked. 

“Can I call him now?”

“Sure thing.” Dean pulled out his phone.  
***


	14. Chapter 14

“Hello?”

“Hey, Uncle Sam.” 

“Hey, you sound tired. Are you a Mama yet?”

“Yeah, I am. Her name is Candice Taylor.”

“That’s beautiful. Do you know when you’re coming home?”

“Cassie is checking up on her because she’s premature.”

“She’s going to be just fine, lady bug, She’s a Winchester.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired, ‘ncle Sammy.”

“Rest, you just had a baby.”

“Talk to you soon.” 

“Bye, lady bug.” Riley hung up.

Riley handed the phone to Dean and closed her eyes. “Good Night, Baby Girl.” 

Cas walked over to Dean. “How are you feeling?”

“Shouldn’t you be ask your daughter that question?”

“She’s asleep, just had a baby, you’re awake, pregnant, and on your feet.” 

“I’m fine, baby.” Dean said sitting down. “Did Dr. Rosen say when Riley and Candice are coming home?”

“They are keeping Riley overnight and Candice will stay the night for observation.”

“God, I hate hospitals.” Dean pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, and tilting her head back.

“I know your hatred of this place. You can go home and rest. Gabe said the trips are climbing walls at his place.”

“You won’t let me drive.” 

Cas walked over to Dean and zapped him to Gabe’s. Sam flinched when Dean appeared. Dean sat down on the couch and Gabe snapped him back to his normal self. “I’m guessing Cas won’t let you drive.” 

“Yep, I think he is more protective your kid then when I was pregnant with his children.”

“Maybe because this isn’t your baby your realized how Cas is acting. He acted the same as he is now when you were pregnant the other 3 times.” 

“Really?”

“Yep, now take your kids.”

“Fine, Aar, Phebe, Shi. Daddy’s here.” Dean said. 

“Alex and Lexi are over at Bobby’s with Jimmy doing homework.”

“I’m really surprised how short Riley’s labor was. I knew she was in labor early this morning then I brought her downstairs to sit on the couch. Wasn’t 30 minutes before she needed to go to the hospital. Her water broke on the way to the car. We got to the hospital at around 11…11:30. She had little Candice at around 3.”  
“That baby wanted out.” 

“Yeah, right, you’re telling me.” The triplet came running into the living room.

“Daddy!” They said in unison. 

“Hey there, ducks.”

“Did Riley have the baby?” Aaron asked. 

“She sure did. She won’t be home today. She will when you get home tomorrow though.” 

“What her name?” Shiloh asked.

“Candice Taylor Winchester.” 

“That’s a pretty name.” Phoebe chimed in. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

Dean herded them out of the house and into their own house.

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

 

2 ½ MONTHS LATER…

 

Dean was already awake. He had forgotten this part of the pregnancy. He couldn’t sleep. He knew he was going to go into labor any day now because it opened for it last time ever. The baby liked to move at night. “You better behave for Uncle Dean. I’m going to hold this over your head. Now stay still so I can get to sleep.”

“Dean, calm down.”

“Sorry, I was a little stressed today because Riley was at school and you were working with the God squad. I had to take care of Candi.”

“I don’t have to work with the “God squad” tomorrow so you can rest.” 

“Thanks, baby.” Dean said as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and put his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Cas slowly rubbed Dean’s very swollen abdomen. 

“Go to sleep, baby.” 

Dean listened to Cas go into his meditative state. He heard Candice crying. Dean got up slowly and walked down into the nursery. He looked down into the crib. Candice was still crying. He lifted her up out of the crib. 

“Hey there, Candi. Where’s the fire?” Dean checked her. “You wet? Are you hungry?”

Dean checked her diaper and it was dry for the moment. “You must be hungry. Let me go wake up, Mama.” 

“I’m up, Dad.” Riley said sleepily. “You go onto bed. You took care of her all day today. It’s my turn. I had to get up in an hour anyway to pump some more milk for you while I’m not school.” 

“It’s no big deal, Ri. I have been up for a while. Your niece is driving me mad.” 

“Dad, to be honest with you. If you weren’t here for me through this whole thing, I don’t think I would be here now.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Riley looked down at the ground as she took Candice out of Dean’s arms. “Nothing, nevermind.” 

“No, Riley, what is it?”

Riley unbuttoned part of her shirt. She was used to breastfeeding in front of her dad. Well, she did see part of him that only Cas would want to see, so she wouldn’t think it would mind if he saw a boob, it did serve a purpose. “Um…after Owen raped me I always felt dirty. No matter how much I showered or cleaned myself. Then I found out I was pregnant. The day Uncle Sam called Papa telling him that you were in the hospital because of a vamp and was seriously injured…I…I…” Riley trailed off.

“You almost what?” Dean had serious written all over his face. 

Riley looked like she was about to cry. Candice had already done eating. Riley burped her and then laid her back in the crib when she fell asleep. Riley buttoned up her shirt again. “Tyler was taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Alex, Lexi, and the trips were all asleep. Papa was on the phone with Uncle Sam. I was in the kitchen, the bottle of aspirin was right on the counter. I had it in my hands.” 

Tears rolled down Riley’s face. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” Dean tried to get up but a slightly pain went through his stomach. Once he did get up he wrapped his arms around Riley as best as he could. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Dad. It was just thought going through my head after being raped and then founding out I was pregnant with that bastard’s child.” 

“You’re not having any more of those thoughts, are you?”

“No, when I knew you were ok, and that you and Papa would always look after this family no matter what the cost, I knew I was safe and needed to be alive to take care of my child.” 

“You’re right, sweetie. I will always be there for you. I will never leave you.” Dean said as another pain wrapped around Dean’s abdomen. 

He winced in pain. “What’s wrong, Dad?”

“Damn Braxton’s Hicks contractions. I have been having them all night.” 

“Go get some sleep Dad.”

“Thank you for telling me that. It takes a lot of guts to tell someone something like that. Thank you.” 

“I kept it bottled up for so long. I had to tell someone.” 

“Yep, you are a Winchester.”

Another sharp pain hit Dean’s belly. They were pretty close together. “Go rest, Dad. I have to pump some milk for Candice.”

Dean nodded and walked down the hall. Once again he was hit by a sharp pain. He decided to give Cas and the family a few more hours of sleep. He sat on the couch for about an hour before getting up and walking outside. ‘5:30’ He watched the sunrise. The pain had kept coming pretty hard until then. He got up from his chair on the porch at around 5:45. He got to the front door when a gush of watery liquid ran down his legs. “Great.” 

He laid down on the couch as a contraction hit. He really didn’t want to wake up the kids but he knew he could keep quiet for long. 

It was another hour and a half before the pain was becoming unbearable and almost impossible to stay quiet. The contractions were about 2 minutes apart. He slowly got to his feet at the end of his contraction and tried his best to get up the stairs as fast as he could. It was 7:15 and he knew Riley, Alex, and Lexi were awake by now. A contraction hit when he got to the top of the stairs. He saw Alex walking out of his room. 

“Dad? Are you ok?”

“ ‘M fine, Alex. Get ready for school.” Dean walked into the bedroom in the middle of an intense contraction. Cas was deep in meditation. Dean slowly shut the door. He leaned forward on the bed. One hand on the bed the other on his stomach. “Cas…”

Cas didn’t move. 

“Cas.” Dean rose his voice. 

Cas flinched and looked over at Dean who was still leaning on the bed. “Cas, I’m in labor.” 

“What? Did you just start having contractions?”

“No, I think I have been having them all night and didn’t realize it. They got progressively worse throughout the night. My water broke at like 5:30 or 5:45.”

“Dammit, Dean.”  
***


	15. Chapter 15

“Don’t dammit, Dean, me, Cas.” Dean said as a contraction hit him. “Call Sammy.” 

“I will, but you need to get in bed right now.” 

“Yes, mom.” Dean mocked. 

Cas got up and grabbed Dean’s cell phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Good Morning.” 

“Good Morning for you maybe. Not for Dean. Sam, your daughter is making her debut appearance. I would get over here quickly.”

“Wait, Dean’s usually in labor for a long time. Why did you wait so long to tell us?”

“Dean’s a dumbass. Apparently, he was in labor all night and didn’t know until around 4. His water broke at like 6 and he is just now telling me.” 

“Dammit, Dean.” 

“That’s just what I said.”

“Well, be over in a second.” Cas hung up. 

Gabe and Sam appeared in the living room and walked upstairs. 

“Hey, Cas, Can you be an angel and tell Alex, Riley, and Lexi to head on to school. Can you also tell the triplets to go over to Bobby’s and get Bobby to take them to school?”

Cas nodded and walked quickly out of the bedroom. Gabe looked at Dean funny. 

“What?”

“You weren’t supposed to go into labor today.”

“Well, I am.”

“Your blood pressure is high.” Gabe said as he touched Dean’s forehead. 

“Ok, so I got a little stressed and overwhelmed.”

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“I was talking with Riley at 4 this morning. That was when the spasms or contractions truly started.” 

Cas walked back in the room just in time for a contraction to hit Dean. “Riley is on her way to school, the twins and Jimmy got on the bus and the triplets are at Bobby’s and soon to be headed to school.”

Sam got on the bed beside Dean. “Dean, I’m about to have a daughter.”

“I know Sammy.” Dean smiled as he panted heavily. His breathing hitched. “Oh God. I have to push, now. Right now.”  
Gabe helped Dean out of the pajama pants he was still wearing. Gabe checked down there and saw his daughter crowning. “Go at it, Dean-o.” 

Dean pushed with all his might. At the end of the contraction Dean had to catch his breath. “Good push, baby. The head is almost out.” Cas said carding his fingers through Dean’s hair with one hand and held Dean’s hand with the other. 

Another wave hit Dean hard. Dean bored down hard and pushed letting loud moans escape his lips. “Oh God. How did you talk me into this, Gabe?” Dean moaned.

“Another push, Dean.” Sam said. 

Dean pushed again. “Yep, the heads out. I can feel it.” 

“Give two more big pushed Dean.” 

“You owe me big time for this, Sammy.” Dean yelled before pushing again and this time yelled escaped from his wind pipe. 

“You said that during the morning sickness, when she started kicking your rib, or bladder, and whenever you had a ache or pain. I know I owe you big time.” Sam said. Dean let go of Sam’s hands and grabbed a fist full of Sam’s shirt and pulled Sam close. 

“I’m having your child. You have no idea how this feels right now.” Dean said before letting let of Sam and pushing the rest of the baby girl out completely. The whole room went quiet until they heard the little cries of Gabe and Sam’s new tiny daughter. 

“She’s beautiful.” Gabe said awestruck. 

“What’s here name you guys?” Dean asked 

Gabe and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Sam looked down at the tiny little infant that Gabe had handed him and he let a tear roll down his face. “Deanna Mae Winchester.”

“You’re gonna name your daughter after me?” Dean asked trying so hard to hold back tears. 

“Of course. You carried her for 9 months. That’s the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me and Gabe.” Sam smiled with tears streaming down his face. 

After Sam had said those words to Dean, he lost it. All the effort he was giving to keep his tears back was lost and they just cascaded down his cheeks. He had a huge smile on face. Cas helped Dean sit up and cover himself after Gabe snapped him clean and fit (including six pack) and Sam let Gabe hold their daughter and Sam just hugged his older brother. “She’s beautiful, Sammy. Raise her right or I’ll kick your ass.” 

Sam laughed. “I love you, Dean. Thank you so much. I could never repay for what you have done for me.” 

“It was my pleasure, Sammy. Just know, I will never have any more kids. I’m not having anymore.” 

They all laughed. Sam let Dean hold his niece that e carried for a long 9 months before they left to leave Dean to rest and Cas to take care of Candice. Dean had been asleep for a good 3 ½ hours before Alex and Lexi got home. Cas had called Bobby and asked if he could pick up the trips. He called Cas an Idjit then agreed. Shortly after the twins arrived they had rushed over to Sam and Gabe’s to see their cousin. It was 4 o’clock when Dean woke up. Aaron was watching TV, Phoebe and Shiloh were drawing and Cas was feeding Candice on the couch. Dean had woke up and looked well rest and had a smile on his face. 

“Look, Candi, Granddaddy Dean is awake.” Cas said tickling Candice’s tummy to make her giggle. 

“Hey, Candi, di you miss me today?” Dean said kissing his granddaughter on the forehead before looking up and kissing his husband. 

“You look a lot better and well rested.” 

“That’s because I am. I feel great. A little sore but that’s it.” Dean said lying back on the couch when Shiloh walked up to him.

“Look Daddy! I drew a picture.” 

“I see that, baby sheep. Is that our family?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, There you and Papa. Uncle Sammy is beside you and Uncle Gabe is beside Papa. Riley is right beside Uncle Sammy. She is holding Candice. Alex and Lexi are next then Aaron, Phoebe and me with Jimmy. Oh Yeah and Uncle Sammy is holding the new baby, Deanna.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Dean said as his cell phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Tyler?”

“Mr. Winchester…Ri…Ri, she’ s hurt.” 

“Tyler, calm down. Take a deep breath. What’s wrong with Riley?”

“She was in a wreck. A very serious wreck. They just took her away to the hospital.” 

“Are you ok, Tyler? How bad is she hurt?”

“I’m fine, I saw the wreck happen. I don’t know. She had just dropped my off at the end of my street and when a truck lost control and slammed into Riley’s car. She was unconscious and bleeding a lot last I saw.”

“I’m heading over to the hospital now, everything going to be ok Tyler.” He hung up. 

“What happened? Is Riley ok?” Cas asked nervously. 

“I don’t know, she was in a wreck. I pretty bad one. I’m going to head to the hospital. You stay here and watch everybody.”

“No, Dean, I’m going with you.” 

“No, I don’t want anybody panicking. Stay put please.” 

Cas stared at Dean for a moment then nodded. Dean rushed out of the house and into the Impala and flew out of the driveway and to the hospital. He probably got there is record time. He parked and ran into the ER. He forced himself to walk to the front desk. “Excuse me, ma’am?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I’m Dean Winchester, my daughter, Riley Winchester was sent her. I was called by her friend that she was in a wreck.” 

“Yes, she got here about 15 minutes ago.” 

“Can I see her?”

“No, sir, you can’t see her until she has stabilized.” 

“But, she’s my daughter. I have to be there with her.” 

“I understand that, sir, but you have to stay out here until she is stable.” 

Dean letting out a painful breath of air and walked over to a chair. He sat and closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He sat there for he knew was hours. He watched the clock. He got there at 4:25 and it was now 8:45. 

He saw a doctor come through a door and made eye contact with Dean. The doctors scrubs had lots of blood on them and so did his gloved hands. “Mr. Winchester?”  
“How is she? How is my daughter?”

Doctor looked down at the floor before speaking. 

‘Oh God, no. Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, no’  
***


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MAJOR CLIFFHANGER

“I said, how is my daughter, doc?” Dean repeated. 

“Well, She sustained serious injuries—blood loss, contusions to her liver and kidneys, but it’s the head trauma I’m worried about. There early signs of cerebral edema.”

“What can I do? What can me, or my husband do?”

“She is in a coma right now, we won’t know her full condition until she wakes up.” 

Dean nodded. 

“If she wakes up.” 

“If?”

“Most people in her degree of injury wouldn’t have survived this long. She’s fighting very hard, but you have to realistic expectations, son.” 

“Can I see her?”

The doctor nodded and lead him to Riley. She had a breathing tube in her throat. Dean walked over to his eldest daughter and sat down at the chair beside the bed. He grabbed her hand. She was so lifeless. 

“Come on, baby girl. You’re going to have to wake up. Candice needs you, I need you. You told me last night that if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be around right now. I’m not going to let you die. Not over my dead body.” 

After hours as sitting by Rileys bedside the nurses forced Dean to go stretch his legs and go to the cafeteria. By the time Dean came back Cas was standing in the rom beside his daughter. “I can’t heal her, Dean. Her body won’t let me heal her.”

Dean realized that Cas was crying. Dean ran over to Cas and held his husband in his arms. “It’s ok, baby. Everything’s going to be ok. Just like always.” 

Cas just looked at his husband and kissed him “I know, she’s just our little girl.” 

“I know, how about you mediate for a little while. I’ll wake you if she wakes up.” 

Cas nodded and sat in the chair. Dean kissed his husband again and waited for him to fall into the meditative state. Dean went to different places and grabbed a few different things. He drove around until he found just the right spot. He parked and went over to his trunk and grabbed the things he needed. A grabbed a box, bottle of graveyard dirt, a bone of a black cat, and a photo of his face. He took one of the fake I.D.’s he hadn’t used in over a decade and ripped it so it was just his picture. He stuck it in the box and shut it. He looked around and found the center.

He walked to the center of a crossroad. He dug a hole and buried the box and waited. “Dean Winchester. I never thought I’d see the day where you were back to sell your soul.” Said a woman in a slim black dress and glowing red eyes. 

“Save my daughter.”

“I’m sorry no can do, Deanie. To make a deal you have to have something I want.” 

“No, save my daughter. Don’t give me 10 year, 5, years, or even 1 year. I don’t one month or a week. Heal my daughter Riley Dale Winchester. Let me see she is ok and healthy and you can take me. You can send me straight to wherever slob Crowley is lying in.”

“Ok, so, I heal your eldest daughter, Riley. You go make sure she’s ok and say your good byes and I can take you to straight to Crowley so he can torture you?”

“Yes.” 

The demon smiled. Dean grabbed the back of her neck and his lips collided with hers. She pulled away and smiled. 

“See you in a while, Mr. Dean Winchester.” Dean raced back to the hospital and up to Riley’s room where she was awake and so was Cas. The doctor was in the room with them.  
“Hey, you’re awake. How is she doc?” Dean asked. 

“I can’t explain it. The edema has vanished. The internal contusions have healed. Your vital are good. You got some angel watching over you.” 

“Thanks, doc.” Dean smiled as the doctor walked out. Dean turned and looked at Riley. “I’m so glad you’re ok, baby girl.” 

Dean had tears in his eyes. He was about to leave his baby girl, his husband of over 20 long years. He couldn’t help but let those tears flow. “Dad, you had the baby?”

“Yeah, this morning. I’m fine. You sure scared the Hell out of us though, but you are ok and that’s all that matters.” 

“Dad, you’re crying. Like you said I’m ok. Enough with the tears.”

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m just happy to see you ok.” 

Riley smiled. Dean walked over to Riley and kissed her on the cheek and touched his hand to her cheek. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Something only Riley could hear. 

She just stared at her father. “I love you, baby girl.” 

“I love you too, Dad. You’re scaring me.” 

“Cas, can I talked with you really fast?”

“Sure.” Cas stood up and walked to the doorway. 

“Cas, you know I love you right.” 

“Yes, I love you too, Baby.”

“Have you talked with Sam?” 

“Yeah, the triplets are ok, so are the twins and Candice.” 

“That’s good. How’s Deanna?”

“She’s a little angel from what I was told.” 

“Sam or Gabe wasn’t lying. I’m going to get something to eat.” 

“Ok, don’t take too long.” Cas smiled. 

“I love you, don’t forget that.” 

“I will never forget that, baby. I love you too. Now go get your food.” 

Dean held onto Cas for as long as he possibly could. He walked out of the hospital and to the Impala. If Dean Winchester, Over Protective Bastard, was ever going to die, if would be in his beloved ’67 Chevy Impala. Then the HellHounds came.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not done writing...there will be another part to this series...I'm not done yet...


End file.
